


Embaressement

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack On Titan<br/>Characters: Jean,<br/>Relationship: Jean/reader<br/>Request: Jean x reader. Could it sort of carry on from the my shorty one please? They’ve been together for a while. The cadets have got hold of some alcohol and the girls and guys are each drinking in their own barracks. Girls are doing truth or dare, just like the guys. Reader gets a dare that involves her going over to the male barracks. When she gets there Jean is bragging about what they’ve done in bed (when they miraculously had time alone) and she is furious, but he’s really drunk so he just keeps saying it’s ok because she’s really good. The next day the guys tell him what he did when he can’t understand why the reader won’t speak to him, so he does something really public to humiliate himself to say sorry. Sorry it’s so long and thank you as ever :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embaressement

“Truth or dare!” Sasha all but growled at you as she took a mouthful of the bread that you had dared her to go and steal from the kitchens. You smirk at her, both of you knowing exactly what you would choose.  
“Dare!” You exclaim dramatically as Sasha grinned wickedly at you. Christa look over from her seat in the corner, interested as to what fate Sasha would sentence you to.  
“I dare you to sneak across to the boys dorms.” She pointed in the general direction of the dorms as you shrugged your shoulders. It wasn’t much of a dare, considering it was what you did almost nightly to go and see Jean. You had been dating him for nearly 4 months now and you could honestly say you had never been so happy in your whole life.  
The way Jean walked down the corridors, hand in hand with you with such pride made you feel like you were the only one who matters. Not to mention the attention he gave you when you were alone with him.  
Grabbing your coat off your bunk, you wink at Sasha as Mikasa raised an eyebrow at you. Climbing out of the window, you gracefully jumped down and landed with ease of the ground before sprinting over to the boys dorms under the cover of night.  
In truth, you and Jean werent meant to be seeing each other tonight, but you knew he would be happy none the less. He mentioned something about having a few drinks with the boys but you got on with them all and knew they would put up with you for an hour or two.  
The boys dorms was only just across the years so it took you less than a minute to sprint it, finding an open window on the ground floor that was only a foot higher than yourself. Jumping up and gripping the edge, you were easily able to pull yourself up and through it. Looking back, you gave Sasha a wave, proving that you were in. She smiled and gave you a thumbs up before you closed the window over slightly and went to find Jean.  
It wasn’t hard. The boys must have forgotten to fully shut the door to their room because you could hear loud laughter and slurred words. Running towards the sound, you stop just outside the room when you hear your name.  
“Oh, come on Jean, she can’t be that good!” Connie voice you knew straigh away, but you were confused. Good at what? You had proven that you were in matched in hand to hand combat and at using the Gear during the fight for Trost. So you tiptoed closer to the door, making sure to keep out of sight.  
“No, I’m telling you. The girl may act all innocent, but she can sure bring a man to his knees.” Jean spoke loudly but slurred. There was no other explanation, it had to be something to do with training. What else was there?  
“Guys, I don’t know if we should be talking about this?” Armin piped up, sounding somewhat uncomfortable with the subject.  
“Why not?” Jean replied.  
“Because, it’s [y/n]! She’s like a sister to us. Do you really want to know what she’s like in bed?” Armins words made your cheeks glow red and your blood run cold. In bed. That’s what they were talking about? Jean was telling them all what you and he had got up to in the small moments in time when you were intimate with him?  
“Well, he brought it up!” Eren muttered. “And anyway, I don’t believe he’s even touched her in that way!”  
“Pft, please. I’ve had her begging for me. Trust me, if you knew the things she could do with her mouth.” Jean said airily as if he was thinking back. You suddenly remembered the time where you had pulled him into a closet and dropped to your knees in front of him before unbuttoning his trousers and, well, let’s just say he didn’t stop thanking you that day.  
But you had never told Sasha or Mikasa or anyone else about that. You never told them anything about yours and Jeans sex life because it was privet, and here Jean was, all but writing a porn book about it.  
“And you should hear the sounds she makes when she…” You had enough as embarrassment filled your body. Throwing the door open, you storm into the room, ignoring the wide eyes of all the boys in the room. God, everyone were there, sitting across the room but they could still hear.  
Jean, Marco, Armin, Eren and Connie were sitting on their beds opposite the door, a clean path for you.  
You March over to Jean who blinked at you before a massive smile broke out on his face. Normally, you would smile back. After all, he only ever smiled at you like that but you were so embarrassed that you could only scowl at him.  
Marco even shuffled away from his friend at the look you gave him.  
“Jean!” You cried out, throwing your arms out to the side as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, but you refused to let them fall.  
“What?” Jean looked at you as though he were a lost puppy, swaying from side to side. Your eyes fell on the empty bottles of alcohol that were sitting on the floor beside him and the others.  
“What the hell?” You stare at him with hurt eyes. He hopped off the bed and stumbled towards you, trying to wrap his arms around your waist but you step back and out of his reach.  
“What’s wrong? Why are you telling?” He asks, nearly falling side wards as he speaks.  
“I’m telling because of what you were saying.” You lower your voice to a dangerous tone. If Jean had been sober, he would have stopped there, he would have seen how you had balled your hands into fists, he would have seen the tears in your eyes and how red your cheeks were. He would have known to stop and apologise.  
But he wasn’t.  
“Oh, come on. It wasn’t like I was saying you were bad. I was saying you are amazing in b….” You slam your hand over his face, instantly realising how hot his cheeks were.  
“Shut up. Just shut up!” You nearly scream in his face as tears of embarrassment streamed down your face. You were met with the smug grin of your boyfriend that broke you.  
You turned on your heel and ran out of the boys dorms, coving your burning cheeks and red eyes with your hands.  
Darting along the corridor and out the widow you had came in, you sprinted across the ground and back into the girls room.  
Sasha jumped when you clambered into the window. Her smile quickly disappears when she sees the state you were in. You could see her, Mikasa and Christa were going to ask what was wrong but you shook your head and scrambled into your bed, covering your head with your cover.  
That night, no one slept well. Sasha was filled with guilt at the way you had returned and she knew it was her fault, even if she didn’t know what happened.  
Mikasa and Christa were worried about you but knew better that to try and talk to you when you were in such a state.  
——–  
“Oy! Horse-face! Wake up!” Jean was shaken awake by Eren at sunrise. Both boys had pale faces and dark eyes after last night. While Eren went to wake Armin, Jean sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms and groaning slightly. He didn’t remember much from the night before, just Eren waltzing in the door with a crate of alcohol and holding it over his head like he had just defeated a Titan with his bare hands. Then there was drink, a game, drink, dares, drinks, truths.  
Then you can in.  
Jeans back straightened as his head snapped to the left side of his bed, expecting to see your soft sleeping form with a slight smile on your beautiful lips. But he was only met with covers. Why hadn’t you stay with him? He pulled his knees up slightly so he could rest his elbows on them and rub his eyes again.  
God, did he feel like he had been hit by the armoured Titan. His attention was drawn to the other side of the room where Eren, Armin, Marco and Connie were getting ready. He heard your name among a number of whispers and hisses.  
“What are you talking about?” He called over to them, a little more sharp than he wanted to sound but he didn’t really care.  
“Uh, Jean. What do you remember from last night?” Marco walked over to stand beside his friend and Jean rolled out of bed, grabbing his uniform.  
“Nothing much. Why?” He pulls on the top and looks at Marco, who looked as though he was trying to hide something.  
“Do you remember anything about [y/n]?” Marco delicately asks, rubbing his arm slightly. Jean frowned and glanced over at the rest of the boys. They were watching to conversation as though they had never seen two people talking.  
“Yeah. She came in. But why didn’t she stay like she normally does?” Jean glanced back at his now empty bed.  
“I think you need to talk to her about that.” Marco mumbled as someone called out that it was time for breakfast.  
Jean walked behind everyone else on the way to the mess hall, trying to remember what had happened that night. Marco didn’t even bother him as they entered the large doors. Jean instantly looked for you, finding you sitting with mikasa and Sasha. He frowned when he saw how red your eyes were and the dark circles underneath them. Why hadn’t you stayed with him if you were upset?  
He walked past the rest of the group and over to you. You were half asleep so you didn’t even notice him until Sasha gave you a hard jab in the arm with her elbow. You looked up and saw Jean standing beside you, his face laced with concern.  
You scowled at him and stood from your seat. The whole mess hall fell into utter silence. Everyone knew everyone by now and, because of this, they could all tell you were annoyed. Your normally happy and cheerfulness was replaced with red eyes and a stern face.  
Still angry at him for last night, you shove past him and speed out of the hall, fearing the tears of embarrassment would fall again.  
Jean watched you leave, his world crumbling around him. He didn’t hear the mutters of the others or feel the many eyes staring at him. His focus had followed you out of the hall. They way you looked at him, as though you were ready to end things between him. Oh god, was that what happened last night? Did you break up with him? Or, in his drunken state, did he break up with you?  
The only thing that brought him back onto earth was the fist that connected with his jaw as he was hurtled back, hitting the stone wall and falling to the floor. Blinking wildly, he looked up to see Mikasa staring down at him in a fighting stance, her fist still clenched. She was about to take a step forward when Armin ran in front of her, blocking her path to Jean.  
“Mikasa! What are you doing?” The normally timid boy begged his friend.  
“What does it look like? I’m teaching this idiot a lesson.” The female replayed dryly, trying to step past Armin, her gaze of hatred fixed on Jean. You were the closest thing to a sister she had. You were family, like Eren and she promised herself to protect you.  
“What?” Armins voice quivered slightly.  
“he made [y/n] cry last night!” Sasha raised from her seat and pointed the potato in her hand at Jean, who was pushing himself off the ground.  
“He didn’t mean to. He was really drunk!” Marco stepped in, helping Jean up to his feet.  
“That’s not much of an excuse. She came back crying and we don’t even know why.” Mikasas gaze left Jean for a moment to look at Armin.  
“Neither do a I!” Jean exclaimed, nearly hitting Marco as he raised his hands to emphases his point.  
“What happened last night?” Mikasa looked at Eren who, for once, was watching the fight rather than causing it.  
“Well, Jean got stupidly drunk and ended up telling us what [y/n] was like in the bedroom. She came in and over heard it all.” Eren explained, gesturing to Jean.  
Jeans eyes widened. He had really fucked up. No wonder you were annoyed at him. It had taken a while for you both to finally sleep together but, while it is amazing, you are still shy about the subject of sex with anyone else but him.  
He raised both his hands and ran them through his hair as he tried to think about what to do.  
“Jean? You okay?” He felt Marcos hand in his shoulder as he looked up, greeted by his freckled friend. Everyone’s eyes were once again on Jean and he knew everything was his fault.  
“What am I going to do?” He almost whispers, dropping his hands to his sides.  
Before Marco could answer, Mikasa pushed past Armin and stood in front of him. Sure, Jean was an ass, but he did make you happy.  
“You humiliated her. I suggest you return the favour.” She folded her arms and walked back to her food tray, batting Sashas hand away from her bread.  
———————– time skip—————-

You walked toward the mess hall, your stomach making a loud and unladylike sound. Since you stormed out of breakfast this morning thanks to Jean, you didn’t finish your food and you had decided to go for a walk at lunch time to avoid him. Now you regretted that. You were dying of hunger. This must be what Sashas like 24/7.  
You had managed to avoid Jean all day, but you knew you would have to speak to him at some point. You did still love the idiot but you still felt deeply embarrassed.  
As you walked into the mess hall, your thoughts clouded your mind as you piled your plate high. Perhaps it was the lack of food in your stomach or the thousand thoughts that were swirling in your mind, but you didn’t notice that the normally loud and noisy atmosphere was now one of complete silence.  
Turning around, you nearly dropped your plate.  
The Hall was completely empty apart from Jean. He was leaning against the opposite wall where all around him were small bits of paper and a small envelope that was stuck to his forehead.  
You frowned slightly but allowed the smirk to appear on your lips as you take a small step forward, trying to look at all the notes around him and making out that there was words on the paper. Still unable to read the writing, you walked right up to him, only just making out that on each piece of paper, there was an arrow pointing to Jean.  
There was a soft red that painted his cheeks as you came closer, his hands slightly shaking. Jean had taken all day trying to figure out and plan this out so it would be perfect. He even promised Sasha his months supply of bread if she could find a way to empty the hall, which he made a metal note to congratulate her on.  
You were finally standing right in front of him, standing on your tiptoes so you could read the notes at the top first.  
“Dumbass.”  
“Idiot”  
“Stupid”  
“Doesn’t know what he’s got”  
“Ass”  
“Horse face”  
You frowned slightly as you tilted your head slightly. All the handwritings were the same. His. Plus, there had to be at least 30 notes here.  
You scanned the paper around him, wondering why there were so many insults and why he had surrounded himself with them, only for your gaze to fall on his forehead.  
The envelope had your name written on it.  
Reaching out, you peel it off his head, resisting the urge to giggle when he winced.  
Once it was safely in your hand, you glance up at Jean, who was staring intensely at you while he mouthed ‘open it’ at you.  
Ripping away the envelope, you pull out a letter. 

“Dear [y/n].  
I am the biggest idiot to ever walk this earth. You mean the absolute world to me and I could never had asked for anything better than to wake up to your smile. I never meant to hurt you or embarrass you so this is my way of making it up to you. I will stand here for as long as you want me to and let everyone see what a stupid person I have been if it will win you back.  
I love you with all my heart and i am sorry if you ever felt like i don’t.  
I am so sorry,  
Jean” 

You read the letter through twice to make sure you were reading right. He was willing to stand here in front of everyone he knew and embarrass himself, just to make you happy.  
You look up, meeting Jeans. He was still looking at you, but with more of a puppy dog face. You smirk at him and cross one arm over your chest and raising one hand (that was holding the letter) to your chin, making a pretend thinking face, squinting your eyes. Jeans heart was beating out of his chest as he waits for you to talk to him.  
Dropping the letter to the ground, you reach up and start ripping down the notes in handful and throwing them to the ground. Jean opened his mouth to ask what you were doing, but you smashed your lips onto his in a passionate kiss. A kiss that told him everything. That you forgave him, that you loved him and you needed him just as much as he needed you. Jeans hands rested on your hips as he pulls you so your front was pressed against him.  
You drop the notes in your hands so you could wrap your arms around his neck and take a handful of his hair, deepening the kiss.  
Jean was the first to pull away for air, but he rests his forehead against yours.  
“So, are we good?” He gently whispers as his thumbs rub circles on your sides.  
“Hmmm, yeah, I suppose so.” You giggle, rubbing your nose against his. He chuckles and repeats the motion.  
“Aw! Aren’t they so cute!” You both jumped as you turned to see everyone you knew standing in the door way, Sasha at the front.  
You feel Jean wrap his arms around you and his face burying into your neck. You could Feel how hot his face was making you giggle.  
Looks like he did get a taste of your embarrassment after all.


End file.
